


Sagitta

by AriBlu



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters cameos, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, unbetated chapters
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriBlu/pseuds/AriBlu
Summary: Dopo esser stato catturato, Varian passa le sue giornate chiuso in una stanza del castello. Un giorno, per puro caso, scopre nel muro un corridoio nascosto, che lo porta in una stanza segreta. Incuriosito, Varian inizia a indagare e svela misteri nascosti del castello, mentre scopre qualcosa di nuovo su di sè e sul suo passato.





	Sagitta

Il regno di Corona era famoso, in estate, per due cose: il sole che splendeva nelle acque cristalline del mare creando giochi luminosi, e la festa delle lanterne. E per la seconda volta in quella festa ci fu una sorpresa: l’anno precedente il ritorno della principessa, e in quei giorni una battaglia.  
Le rocce nere che avevano invaso l’isola destavano ancora timore e curiosità tra gli abitanti, sorpresi e timorosi da quelle strane punte. Alcuni dicevano che quelle erano state la causa della battaglia, altri pensavano che si trattava di magia. C’era invece chi non si interessava della natura delle rocce, ma ai loro danni. Ogni giorno, infatti, il castello vedeva un viavai di persone che chiedevano udienza al re.  
“Le rocce sono entrate nel mio negozio!”  
“Guardi queste scarpe, sono tutte bucate. Per non parlare di quelle intrappolate!”.  
Ma ognuno riceveva la stessa risposta: “I miei collaboratori stanno indagando. State lontani dalle rocce mentre vi verrà offerto il giusto aiuto.”  
E così molti commercianti furono costretti a chiudere i negozi, famiglie intere a trasferirsi verso l’interno dell’isola. Presto il popolo iniziò a convivere con le rocce, notando come avevano smesso di comparire. La loro attenzione ora era tutta sul ricostruire ciò che l’attacco al centro città e al castello aveva danneggiato.  
Erano passate due settimane dalla festa delle lanterne. Una da quando la principessa Rapunzel era partita con i suoi compagni per svelare il mistero delle rocce nere.  
E una settimana da quando Varian era stato trasferito: subito dopo la sua sconfitta fu portato nelle segrete del palazzo, ma dopo alcuni giorni, sotto ordine della regina, venne portato in una stanza nei piani alti. Lì passava tutto il suo tempo, ad eccezione delle ore passate presso la bottega del fabbro Xavier.  
Quel giorno, finito il suo lavoro con Xavier, venne portato di nuovo nella sua stanza, scortato da due guardie. Come ogni giorno. Sveglia poco dopo l’alba, andare da Xavier scortato da due guardie e ritornare nella sua stanza.  
Varian era quasi divertito dalla cosa. Era la prova che ora lo prendevano sul serio. E a quanto poteva sentire mormorare mentre lavorava, il re aveva finalmente deciso di investigare e fare qualcosa. Quello che non capiva era quel tipo di punizione. Cosa si aspettavano? Certo, Xavier era l’unico che parlava con lui, ma Varian era ben deciso a non darli troppa confidenza. In quel campo aveva avuto esperienza con Cassandra e Rapunzel, e gli era bastata. Come poteva, dopo la tempesta? Dopo che tutti nel regno gli avevano voltato le spalle? Ed era certo, dagli sguardi che ogni tanto gli lanciava il fabbro, che la sua presenza non era gradita alla clientela. Tutti sguardi sospettosi. Non che si aspettava lo capissero: il re aveva tenute nascoste le rocce, e a quanto pare nessuno sapeva di preciso del suo villaggio. Malgrado ciò, Xavier continuava a farlo lavorare nella sua officina. Varian aveva però capito che quella punizione era solo temporanea. Non che importava al giovane alchimista. Aveva altro a cui pensare.  
Sentì qualcosa di umido toccargli una guancia e istintivamente portò una mano ad accarezzare Rüdiger. Era grato per il procione: era il suo migliore amico e ogni volta che Varian iniziava a pensare troppo su argomenti cui preferiva non farlo, sapeva subito distrarlo e confortarlo.  
Tornò a guardare in avanti e si accorse in quel momento di trovarsi di fronte la porta della sua stanza. Una delle due guardie prese la chiave e, mentre l’altra rimase accanto a Varian, aprì la porta. Il moro si trattenne a stento dall’alzare gli occhi. Tutti i giorni la solita storia.  
Venne accompagnato dentro e senza dire una parola le due guardie lo lasciarono solo, chiudendo la porta a chiave.  
Era passata una settimana da quando era stato portato lì, trasferito dalla sua cella nelle segrete, e nessuno nel palazzo gli aveva rivolto la parola. Ora che ci pensava, nemmeno prima lo facevano Solo Rapunzel, Cassandra e Eugene erano stati amichevoli con lui nel castello. Varian sbuffò al pensiero. Il contrario non sarebbe servito. Non aveva niente da dire a quelle persone. Ma la cosa, sebben odiava ammetterlo e ogni volta allontanava quel sentimento che contrastava col suo rancore, un po' gli dispiaceva. Possibile che nessuno si accorgesse di quello che gli avevano fatto? O forse lui si sbagliava nell’interpretare quella sensazione. Non era dispiacere, era fastidio. Sì, fastidio. Ormai aveva perso il conto di quante volte aveva usato quella giustificazione.  
Sbuffò di nuovo e si lasciò sfuggire un risolino nel vedere la stanza. Stanza. Era più che altro un’altra cella, solo un po' più grande e nei piani alti del castello, e con qualche comodità in più: un letto addossato al muro con un lenzuolo e un cuscino; sul lato opposto un comò dai cassetti vuoti con sopra uno specchio e un paio di libri. Accanto c’era un piccolo mobiletto con una tinozza e una brocca d’acqua. Alla sua sinistra c’era un arco coperto da una tenda, a nascondere un piccolo gabinetto buio. In alto, immediatamente di fronte la porta, l’unica finestra della piccola stanza. Era troppo alta da raggiungere. La prima volta che vide la stanza si trattene a stento dal ridere, ma si lasciò sfuggire un commento sarcastico:  
\- Non sapevo che Frederic avesse delle prigioni nei piani alti. -  
Naturalmente il commento non suscitò nessuna reazione nelle guardie.

Varian si diresse verso il letto e si sdraiò; Rüdiger scese dalle sue spalle e gli si raggomitolò vicino.  
Non aveva nulla da fare. Almeno qualche giorno prima poteva tenere aggiornate le sue idee con un chiodo. Ma intagliare formule e pensieri sotto il letto non era stata una buona idea. Non pensava che avrebbero controllato lì. Si ammonì mentalmente. Era ovvio che avrebbero controllato. Ogni volta che tornava trovava la stanza pulita dalle cameriere. Il risultato: chiodo confiscato, nuovo letto e controlli ogni volta che usciva. Si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso il comò. Per aspettare l’arrivo della cena non aveva altro che leggere. Prese uno dei libri. Erano tutti della serie “Le avventure di Flynn Rider”. Non sapeva chi gli aveva presi dalla sua casa, ma qualcuno l’aveva fatto e un giorno Varian aveva trovato i suoi libri preferiti nella stanza. Gli conosceva quasi tutti a memoria ormai, ma era una lettura confortante. Qualcosa che lo faceva sentire a casa.  
Scelto un volume ritornò sul letto, sistemò il cuscino sullo schienale e iniziò a leggere. Quando stava iniziando il quarto capitolo la porta si aprì ed entrò una guardia con un vassoio in mano. Senza dire nulla lo poggiò sul comò e uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo di nuovo la porta a chiave.  
Rüdiger balzò giù dal letto e si arrampicò in fretta sul comò. Guardò il contenuto del vassoio e prese una pesca. Prima di addentarla guardò Varian. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo dal libro, guardò Rüdiger, e tornò al libro.  
-Mangia pure. Non ho fame. -  
Appena finì di parlare il suo stomaco brontolò e Varian arrossì leggermente, nascondendo il viso nel libro. Rüdiger scese dal comò, pesca stretta in una zampa, e saltò sul letto. Mise la zampa vuota sul braccio di Varian e stringe leggermente la manica; si voltò verso il vassoio e tornò a guardare il ragazzo. Varian lo guardò per alcuni secondi, poi si alzò dal letto sospirando.  
-Hai ragione, devo mangiare un po'. -  
Guardò il piatto e vide solo del riso in bianco con qualcosa che sembrava carota tagliata a pezzettini. La stanza era diversa, come anche il cibo. Preso il piatto con il cucchiaio e tornò a sedersi sul letto.  
Varian e Rüdiger mangiarono in silenzio. Dopo aver finito Varian rimise il vassoio sul comò e si appoggiò al mobile. Non trovando niente da fare e non avendo voglia di leggere, il ragazzo si sedette sul bordo del letto a guardare il muro davanti a sé. Rüdiger, che stava giocando col nocciolo di una pesca gli saltò accanto e si raggomitolò.  
Varian alzò lo sguardo alla finestra: non era ancora buio e anche se voleva dormire non era un’opzione. Anche contare le mattonelle del pavimento era diventato un passatempo noioso. Almeno quando era nelle segrete poteva calcolare diversi piani per scappare. Anche le voci degli altri prigionieri, pensò in quel momento, erano preferibili alla noia. Involontariamente il pensiero lo fece rabbrividire.

 

                                                                                    _________________________________________  
Le segrete erano buie e fredde. Tutte le celle che aveva passato erano vuote e in un batter d’occhio si trovò nei piani più bassi. Lì solo due celle erano occupate, ma nessuno dei tre prigionieri si voltò a guardarlo.  
Dopo due giorni sentì la voce di una donna.  
-Sei davvero una cosa curiosa, ragazzino. -  
Varian non disse niente, e nel non ricevere nessuna risposta la donna continuò. Qualcosa nel suo tono era cambiato. Non più conviviale. Curioso quasi, ma allo stesso tempo freddo.  
-Cosa hai fatto per far sì che il nostro carissimo re rinchiudesse un bambino nel piano più basso delle sue prigioni? -  
Varian era sdraiato sulla branda della sua cella, ma nel sentire quelle parole scattò a sedere.  
“Più basse?”  
In una delle celle una figura si alzò e si appoggiò alle sbarre della cella. Varian non riusciva a distinguere chi fosse, ma come a leggergli i pensieri un uomo parlò.  
-Questo è il piano riservato ai criminali più pericolosi del regno. – Una voce roca. Varian rabbrividì al tono fiero.  
-Sei qualcosa di nuovo. -  
Varian sogghignò. Così il re lo reputava pericoloso come quei criminali. Se solo la popolazione sapesse cosa i loro regnanti avevano fatto…  
-Allora? -  
La voce della donna, ora impaziente. “Perché no” pensò Varian”, “Vediamo se anche loro pensano che io sia pericoloso. Ma niente dettagli…”  
-Ho commesso tradimento e ho rapito la regina. -  
-Sei stato tu? AH, allora siamo di fronte a qualcuno di incredibile. -  
Una nuova voce maschile. Questa era meravigliata.  
“No” Pensò Varian “Non dovreste pensarlo!”  
\- Oh, ti capisco benissimo piccolino. Anch’io sono qui perché accusata di tradimento… è stato il re a tradire la mia fiducia…-  
Varian guardò verso la cella della donna. “Anche lei?... -  
-La famiglia reale… non mi hanno aiutato quando gli ho implorati…-  
\- Mmmh? Interessante…allora noi due siamo davvero simili. -  
“No. Non sono come te. Non ancora…”  
Gli ci volle un po', ma Varian l’aveva riconosciuta. Lady Caine. Tutti nel regno sapevano di cosa era capace. Lui non aveva fatto nulla di quello che lei aveva commesso.  
\- E mi vuoi far credere di aver fatto tutto da solo? Ah! Sei davvero incredibile, ragazzo. Potresti esserci utile. -  
Anche quei due uomini. I fratelli Stabbington.  
Se prima trovava quasi divertente l’essere stato rinchiuso lì, ora aveva paura. Paura di diventare come loro. In quel momento sentì dei passi veloci, seguiti da una voce famigliare.  
-Fatela finita voi due. -  
-RIDER!  
Il ringhiò di uno dei Stabbington non ricevette risposta. Eugene non li degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo. Camminò invece per tutto il corridoio, per poi fermarsi di fronte la cella di Varian.  
Il ragazzo guardò l’uomo, ma evitava di incrociare i suoi occhi. Improvvisamente si sentiva piccolo. Come se guardare negli occhi il suo idolo, “Ex idolo”, si corresse Varian, fosse vietato.  
L’uomo scossa la testa, ma si avvicinò alla porta della cella, qualcosa di piccolo e lucente in mano.

                                                                                     _____________________________________________

Varian sussultò, destandosi dal ricordo. Si alzò dal letto e iniziò a camminare. Si sbagliavano. Lui non era come loro. Scosse la testa e si guardò intorno: doveva trovare qualcosa da fare, qualsiasi cosa per distrarsi. Passò una mano sul comò e prese i libri. Iniziò a guardare le diverse copertine, indeciso su quale prendere, per poi sceglierne due. Li guardò per qualche secondo, poi li mise sulla sua testa. All’inizio barcollando leggermente, Varian iniziò a camminare, gli occhi fissi sui libri.  
“Prima mi chiudono nelle segrete, poi mi isolano in questa stanza…mi hanno costretto loro a fare tutto, i veri colpevoli di tutto questo casino invece agiscono come se niente fosse…”  
Sinistra.  
“E ora vogliono aiutare! Come se potessero.”  
Destra.  
“È tutta colpa loro. Il villaggio, le rocce…”  
Varian si fermò. I suoi pensieri erano di nuovo su quella tempesta di neve. Il suo viaggio verso il castello. Lo sguardo di Rapunzel quando le guardie lo cacciarono. Le sue parole. Il freddo.  
Varian abbassò lo sguardo e riprese a camminare.  
“Però…doveva pensare al regno, da sola…E sembrava così dispiaciuta e triste… No, no, no! Poteva venire anche dopo la tempesta! Poteva inviare Cassandra, o qualcuno! È colpa sua se”  
Si fermò di nuovo e scosse la testa. Varian sbarrò gli occhi quando i libri iniziarono a cadere e prontamente li prese. Li rimise in testa e riprese a camminare.  
“Promesse e promesse. Ho offerto il mio aiuto, gli ho aiutati! E loro mi hanno lasciato solo.”  
Sinistra.  
“Però…mi hanno chiesto scusa…Ma quelle semplici scuse non bastano!”  
Destra.  
Varian sentì un altro pensiero seguire.  
“E cosa potevano fare allora?”  
Si fermò di nuovo.  
“Il fiore non ha funzionato, i capelli non hanno funzionato. Cosa possono fare?”  
“Ma le rocce sono legate in qualche modo al fiore della goccia di sole. Sono legate a Rapunzel.”  
“Perché allora non ha funzionato?!”  
“Non il fiore, non i capelli. Non l’alchimia.”  
“È stata però l’alchimia a fare quello…”  
“È quindi tutta colpa mia?!”  
Varian iniziò a tremare. I libri caddero sul pavimento, ma il ragazzo non vi fece caso.  
“Non è la prima volta che faccio dei danni…e ora…”  
Sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi.  
“Ma ho cercato di rimediare! Io almeno l’ho fatto!”  
“Ma chi ti dice se anche loro non hanno cercato?”  
“Sarebbero venuti, allora.”  
“Quella volta Rapunzel sembrava sincera a volermi aiutare…”  
“E io l’ho rifiutata.”  
“Quando le ho chiesto aiuto, lei ha rifiutato. Poi quando ha visto le rocce arrivare all’isola ha cambiato idea!”  
“Ma l’ha comunque offerto.”  
“Non ha mantenuto quella promessa.”  
“Però…Quale promessa?”  
“…”  
“Che avremmo risolto il mistero delle rocce, che sarebbe…”  
“Ma poteva davvero mantenerla? A pensarci bene non era in una bella posizione quella notte…”  
“…”  
Varian si sedette sul letto, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e le mani, strette a pugno, sulle guance, gli occhi rivolti al pavimento. Rüdiger aveva ripreso a giocare con i noccioli delle due pesche, ma smise non appena Varian si fermò. Ora guardava preoccupato il suo padroncino.  
“…Mi ha lasciato solo… pensavo che lei… almeno lei…non è quello che fanno gli amici? Aiutarsi a vicenda?”  
“Aiuta sempre tutti.”  
“Ma non me.”  
“Però voleva?”  
“L’ho rifiutata.”  
“E per quello io…”  
Sentì vagamente le lacrime scendergli dagli occhi e Rüdiger salire con un balzo sul letto, accanto a lui.  
“Ma non è colpa mia, vero?”  
“…”  
“Non mi hanno ascoltato sulle rocce.”  
“…”  
“Ho dovuto fare quello per far sì che mi ascoltassero.”  
“…”  
“Tutto quello. Non è tutta colpa mia, vero?”  
“…”  
Ormai le lacrime scendevano copiose e Varian non riusciva a fermarle. La sua vista era annebbiata e sentì le zampe di Rüdiger sul viso per asciugare le guance bagnate.  
Aprì la bocca ma uscirono solo forti e continui singhiozzi. Nella sua mente continuava a pensare a quella frase, “Non è tutta colpa mia, vero?” e a quelle notti nel villaggio, immediatamente dopo la tempesta, la notte in cui lui e Rapunzel si infiltrarono nel deposito del castello, la battaglia.  
Tutto quello continuava a girare nella sua testa e le lacrime continuavano a scendere. Alle sue orecchie anche i singhiozzi sembravano più potenti. Poi sentì qualcosa accarezzargli i capelli e davanti ai suoi occhi comparve il muso preoccupato di Rüdiger. Il volto del procione però si offuscò. Al suo posto non c’era più il piccolo animale.  
Era di nuovo nel suo laboratorio, un flaconcino in mano. Di fronte a lui Rüdiger visibilmente indeciso.  
-Con questo puoi tenere la principessa e i suoi “amici” occupati. Intanto io posso attuare il piano…-  
Si avvicinò all’animale e si inginocchiò.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, l’effetto durerà pochi minuti. Pronto?-  
Rüdiger annuì. Varian lanciò il piccolo flacone rotondo, e il procione venne immerso in una nube di lampi azzurri.  
Varian poteva ancora sentire i guaiti di Rüdiger. Come lentamente si trasformò davanti i suoi occhi.  
“Ho usato Rüdiger.”  
“Ma…no, l’ho usato…”  
“Non avevo mai testato quella formula! E l’ho usata su Rüdiger!”  
“Per la prima volta…”  
“L’ho messo in pericolo.”  
“Poteva andare via non appena ha visto quello che stavo facendo.”  
“Ma è rimasto…è rimasto solo lui con me.”  
“Tutti se ne sono andati dal villaggio, lui è l’unico ad essere rimasto.”  
“Per tutti quei mesi.”  
Con uno slanciò Varian si mise a sedere, inizialmente spaesato: non si era accorto d’essersi sdraiato. Non pensando al leggero mal di testa prese in braccio Rüdiger, caduto sulle sue gambe e lo abbracciò. Mise una guancia sulla testa del procione, mentre le lacrime iniziarono a bagnare il pelo.  
-Rüdiger.-  
Le sue parole e il suo corpo erano percorsi dai singhiozzi, ma malgrado la voce roca continuò a parlare. Lo doveva a Rüdiger.  
-Sei stato con m me, e io ti ho ripagato così…-  
Pensò involontariamente a quei mesi: durante le sue ricerche, le sue sfuriate dopo fallimenti su fallimenti, i suoi pianti. Pensò alla notte in cui rubò il fiore della goccia di sole; quando iniziò a mettere in atto le basi del suo piano. Rüdiger che, anche se titubante, l’aveva sempre aiutato durante i suoi esperimenti. Che lo confortava ogni volta che si svegliava da un incubo. Che lo obbligava, strattonandolo per i pantaloni, ad andare a dormire, o che lo indugiava verso la cucina. Rüdiger che durante le sue sfuriate si nascondeva, e “Oh.”, ricordava il suo viso spaventato nel vederlo così, infuriato come non l’aveva mai visto. Rüdiger che subito dopo correva a calmarlo. Non ci riusciva spesso, anzi, molte volte Varian si allontanava da lui ignorandolo o, se gli era salito sulle spalle, lo prendeva e lo metteva sul tavolo, per poi chiudersi in camera. Ma altre volte i tentativi del procione riuscivano e subito Varian si rimetteva all’opera.  
Varian sussultò a quella realizzazione improvvisa e inghiottì un singhiozzo.  
-E eri co così spaventato di, di me…Ma sei sempre ri rimasto al mio fianco.-  
Le lacrime continuavano a scendere e sentì i suoi occhi e la gola iniziare a bruciare per i continui e forti singhiozzi, ma continuò a parlare.  
-Mi dispiace così tanto, Rüdiger! Io-  
Sentì all’improvviso un rumore. Realizzando da dove proveniva Varian alzò la testa: Rüdiger aveva iniziato a fare le fusa, e quando il ragazzo aveva alzato la testa, prontamente il procione portò le sue zampe sulle guance di Varian.  
Il ragazzo guardò sbalordito l’animale, sentendo le zampe asciugargli insistentemente le lacrime che continuavano a scendere. Il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Rüdiger. Il procione sorrise e portò le zampe agli angoli della bocca di Varian, tirandogli in alto con le dita. Era come se con lo sguardo e quel gesto volesse dirgli – Non piangere, sono qui! Sorridi, così!-  
I due continuarono a guardarsi per alcuni secondi; poi Varian iniziò a ridere. Si buttò sdraiato sul letto e portò le mani sugli occhi, cercando di fermare le lacrime, e Rüdiger si sedette sul suo petto.  
Le risate del ragazzo erano indistinguibili dai singhiozzi. Continuò a ridere per diversi minuti; poi, quando sentiva la gola bruciare maggiormente, sospirò e tolse le mani dagli occhi. Spostò lo sguardo sul procione e iniziò ad accarezzarlo, sorridendo leggermente.  
-Grazie Rüdiger.-  
Il procione in risposta gli colpì leggermente il braccio che lo stava accarezzando con una zampa.  
Dopo aver pianto in quel modo pensava di essersi stancato, ma invece Varian si trovò ben sveglio.  
I suoi occhi caddero di nuovo sui libri sul comò. Non aveva molta scelta. Si alzò leggermente, accarezzando Rüdiger sul capo, scusandosi per averlo disturbato, e scese dal letto. Mentre si avvicinava al comò i suoi piedi urtarono contro qualcosa. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide i due libri caduti durante il suo esercizio di equilibrio.  
Nel chinarsi per raccoglierli però si fermò. In quel punto faceva più freddo. Non di molto, ma il cambio di temperatura era notabile. Incuriosito si inginocchiò, e iniziò a tastare la parete, cercando la fonte di quello che sembrava un leggero venticello. Le pietre al tatto erano lisce, e anche lo spazio che le divideva era ben sigillato. Liscio, ruvido, liscio, ruvido, liscio, vuoto. Varian si fermò e guardò le sue dita: tra due pietre c’era un profondo solco. La malta in quel punto non era semplicemente caduta, non era stata deliberatamente usata. Seguendo con un dito la scanalatura Varian delineò due file, una verticale e una orizzontale. Notò inoltre che le fessure lasciavano abbastanza spazio per inserire le sue dita senza danneggiarsi. Deciso inserì entrambe le mani nelle fessure della fila verticale e iniziò a tirare, finché sentì un piccolo rumore. Il venticello aumentò leggermente. Incurante del dolore alle ginocchia, Varian continuò a tirare. Anche con l’aiuto di Rüdiger l’impresa risultava difficile e Varian stava iniziando a sentire le mani bruciare. Si sedette, cercando di alleviare il bruciore alle ginocchia, e puntellò i piedi contro il muro, per fare resistenza. Tornò a tirare, ma la parete si spostò solo di qualche millimetro.  
Con un grugnito Varian lasciò la presa e si portò le ginocchia al petto. Osservò per alcuni secondi la parete; le mani erano aperte con i palmi in alto sulle ginocchia e rosse dal bruciore. Accanto a lui Rüdiger si leccava le zampe.  
Quando le mani non gli facevano più male Varian si raddrizzò, allungò la gamba destra e piegò la sinistra così da avere più spazio. Ricominciò a tirare.  
Dopo diversi minuti il ragazzo sentì un clack e la parete si aprì.  
Sorpreso Varian portò le mani al petto e chiuse gli occhi al vento che gli colpì la faccia. Quando gli riaprì si trovò di fronte un cunicolo. No, un corridoio.  
La luce della camera illuminava il corridoio per qualche metro, il resto era immerso nel buio. Varian alzò lo sguardo sulla finestra: stavano già spuntando le prime stelle e presto una guardia sarebbe entrata per prendere il vassoio e controllarlo. Si alzò in piedi e iniziò a camminare.  
-Se voglio esplorarlo non posso contare sulla luce naturale. O almeno per alcune sere posso. Ma è estate e potrebbe piovere. Ho bisogno di una lanterna.-  
In quel momento i suoi occhi si illuminarono e si voltò verso Rüdiger, seduto sul letto a guardarlo.  
-Rüdiger, so cosa dobbiamo fare!-  
Deciso e contento per quella scoperta, Varian si affrettò a chiudere la parete. Poi prese i libri ancora sul pavimento e li rimise sul comò. Proprio in quel momento la porta della sua stanza si aprì e una guardia entrò, prese il vassoio, e uscì, chiudendo la porta a chiave.  
Varian sbuffò. Non sapeva nemmeno lui se essere divertito o meno dall’atteggiamento degli abitanti del castello. Scosse la testa, ammonendosi per tornare su quei argomenti. Si tolse gli stivali e si sdraiò sul letto. Gli occhi erano fissi sulla parete e prima che potesse pensare a quella scoperta, si addormentò.

 

Si svegliò con un raggio di sole sugli occhi. Varian si girò sulla pancia, ma ormai si era svegliato. Grugnendo leggermente si alzò e si diresse verso il mobiletto con la tinozza e versò un po' di acqua dalla brocca. L’acqua fredda sul suo volto lo svegliò completamente.  
Mentre si asciugava portò lo sguardo alla finestra: erano i primi minuti dell’alba. Grugnì di nuovo, infastidito, e si sdraiò sul letto. Era ancora troppo presto perché gli portassero la colazione. Fissò inespressivo il soffitto in legno; poi iniziò a vagare con lo sguardo per tutta la stanza, fino a soffermarsi sulla parete davanti il letto. Gli tornò in mente la scoperta del corridoio nella notte precedente.  
“Non era un sogno!”  
Varian si alzò immediatamente dal letto e si sedette di fronte la parete. Tracciò con le dita la porta nascosta. Dietro di lui Rüdiger squittì infastidito, ma Varian non si voltò. La sua mente stava già formulando un piano.

 

 

Il piano era andato a rotoli ben prima che potesse metterlo in atto: invece di essere portato all’officina di Xavier o nelle stalle, si trovò nei corridoi del castello, due guardie ai suoi lati. Quando avevano aperto la porta non si aspettava le manette ai polsi, né quelle alle caviglie, che lo costringevano a camminare lentamente. Aveva molte domande in testa, e non aveva idea dove lo stessero portando. O non voleva pensarci. Evitava di chiedere, sapendo che non avrebbe ricevuto una risposta decente. O una risposta qualunque.  
Era immerso nei pensieri quando si accorse improvvisamente che quei corridoi portavano alla sala del trono. Era ancora presto per le udienze mattutine e gli unici nel corridoio erano Varian, Rüdiger e le due guardie. Svoltarono a destra e Varian riconobbe il corridoio dove lui e suo padre avevano aspettato il loro turno per parlare con il re. In lontananza si stagliava il portone della sala del trono e la sua mente quasi svuotò. Non che non avesse qualcosa da dire al re: aveva già espresso i suoi pensieri, le sue richieste. Ed era certo, fino a qualche minuto prima, che, rivedere il re dopo una settimana, non avrebbe abbassato la testa, non si sarebbe inchinato al suo cospetto, non di nuovo. Tutto quello non gli era servito. Re Frederic per lui non aveva svolto il suo ruolo. Sapeva che lui aveva ragione e la famiglia reale aveva torto. Loro l’avevano abbandonato in un villaggio disabitato, invaso da quelle rocce nere. Le stesse rocce nere che stavano rovinando l’intero regno. Le rocce che stava studiando Un segreto tra lui, Cassandra e Rapunzel.  
Cassandra e Rapunzel che non avevano mantenuto le loro promesse. Cassandra e Rapunzel, che Varian pensava sue amiche. Lo avevano cercato quando poteva essere loro utile, poi l’avevano abbandonato. L’avevano tradito. No, non si sarebbe più inchinato a quelle persone, non voleva mostrare loro quel rispetto che prima provava. Lui era nel giusto.  
Eppure, ogni volta che pensava a quei giorni prima la battaglia e dopo, sentiva una voce dentro di sé, nascosta in quei pensieri, che l’ammoniva. Era una voce famigliare. La sua stessa voce, urlargli contro rabbia, paura, e altre emozioni. Ma era un’eco, nascosta e semi indistinguibile dalla rabbia che provava per il regno di Corona. Per la famiglia reale. Ma era sempre lì, a farsi sentire.  
Ma in vista del portone a cui pian piano si avvicinava, la sua mente si stava svuotando da quei pensieri. Come se non volesse pensare a un incontro col re. “E la regina”, aggiunse la voce. La voce era ora, invece, ben udibile.  
Tutta la rabbia che provava era come se fosse stata soverchiata da insicurezza. Ma non sapeva per cosa. Per il motivo di quella udienza speciale? Per le parole che si sarebbero detti? Non ne aveva idea.  
I suoi occhi si ingrandirono in sorpresa quando si vide oltrepassare il portone e continuare per il lungo corridoio.  
Qualcosa di inaspettato e che acquisì il suo interesse.  
Continuarono a camminare e dopo varie svolte giunsero in un vicolo cieco. In fondo a quel corridoio c’era un’unica porta, non grande come le altre in quella zona del palazzo, ma anche nella sobrietà delle sue decorazioni trasmetteva la serietà della stanza che celava. Una guardia bussò alla porta. Dopo qualche secondo la porta venne spalancata, dando spazio a un’altra guardia. No, non era una semplice guardia. Varian si trovava di fronte il viso impassibile del capo delle guardie reali.  
L’uomo annuì ai suoi sottoposti.  
-Tornate alle vostre postazioni. Ci penso io da qui. -  
Le due guardie salutarono il loro comandante e una volta lasciati soli l’uomo guardò dritto negli occhi Varian. L’intensità dello sguardo fece quasi sobbalzare il ragazzo, che però frenò l’istinto; ma indietreggiò quando il capitano strinse la sua mano sull’avambraccio.  
Senza preamboli Varian venne portato dentro la stanza. La cosa che lo colpì per prima fu la luce soffusa: le tre grandi finestre della stanza erano coperte da spesse tende rosse dalle quali si intravedevano alcuni raggi di sole. Sulla parete alla sinistra di Varian c’erano due librerie in legno scuro, con sopra dei dipinti di paesaggi, ricordi d luoghi lontani. Di fronte la porta, tra due delle finestre, c’era un piedistallo con un vaso antico decorato con oro. Al centro della stanza, sopra un grande tappeto avana, c’era una poltrona, rivolta verso la scrivania. Oltre al ragazzo e al capitano c’erano altre due persone nella stanza: il re in persona e una donna. Quando entrò, quella, seduta sulla poltrona, si voltò a guardarlo. Il capitano delle guardie lo spinse fino alla scrivania, e Varian guardò il re. In quel momento il ragazzo sentì Rüdiger salirgli sulle spalle. Quando gli occhi del re incrociarono i suoi, Varian sorrise.  
-Lo studio privato del re. Un po' piccolino- Scrollò le spalle, e continuò. -Poco importa. A cosa devo questo onore, Frederic? -  
Come risposta il re semplicemente lo guardò, ma a Varian non sfuggì il piccolo movimento delle labbra. “Oh, il re non è così impassibile come vuol far credere.”  
Re Frederic chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa, con irritazione di Varian, sconsolato, poi guardò di nuovo il ragazzo.  
-Varian.-  
“Oh, sa il mio nome. Che bello.”  
-Ho ordinato di farti portare qui perché dobbiamo discutere sulla tua pena. -  
Con una mano accennò alla donna seduta sulla poltrona.  
-Questa è la signorina Corinne Lomeries. Le è stato spiegato il tuo caso e ed è venuta qui per aiutarti. Prego signorina. -  
-La ringrazio, Maestà. -  
La donna si alzò e Varian la osservò attentamente. Era più alta di lui di una decina di centimetri, i capelli castani chiaro lunghi erano ad altezza spalle e le incorniciavano il viso leggermente allungato. I suoi occhi verdi, nascosti da un paio di piccoli occhiali a mezzaluna, lo guardavano gentili. Non era di molto più grande di Cassandra. Mise le mani sulla gonna del vestito azzurro chiaro, stirandola e le lasciò lì. La sua attenzione era tutta su Varian.  
-È un piacere conoscerti, Varian.-  
Varian la squadrò nuovamente a quelle parole.  
-Se dice così sembra abbiano parlato bene di me.-  
Enfatizzò le sue parole alzando le braccia; al gesto le catene tintinnarono.  
La donna si ritrasse stupita dalla sua voce strafottente, ma si ricompose subito.  
-Mi hanno raccontato quello che hai fatto. -  
\- E non di quello che hanno fatto loro? -  
Indicò con una mano il re e il capitano delle guardie, incurante degli sguardi duri dei due. La donna invece ignorò quel suo commento e continuò a parlare.  
-La decisione di metterti a fianco di una persona come il fabbro Xavier è stata buona. Purtroppo ci sono giunte voci che ai cittadini, sebbene sia stato comunicato cosa sia realmente successo, questa scelta non sia ben gradita, anzi, ci sono stati vari episodi…-  
La donna sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Poi gli riaprì e continuò a guardare il ragazzo.  
-La cosa sta avendo buoni risultati, ma non come ci aspettavamo. -  
Varian sbuffò leggermente una mezza risata.  
“Buoni risultati. Come se facessi qualcosa in quell’officina. Tutti i clienti mi odiano. Come se avessero davvero detto loro cosa sia veramente accaduto...”  
-Per questo motivo sua maestà re Frederic mi ha convocato. -  
Vedendo che Varian non rispondeva, anzi, sembrava disinteressato alla cosa, il re intervenne.  
-Parlando del tuo caso abbiamo concordato che inserirti subito in un luogo pubblico è stata una decisione affrettata. -  
Varian aprì la bocca per esprimere la sua sorpresa nel sentire il re ammettere di aver sbagliato in qualcosa. “Che progressi Frederic” pensò e volle dire Varian, ma si bloccò quando il re continuò a parlare.  
-Perciò abbiamo preso un’altra decisione. -  
Gli occhi nocciola del re guardarono dritto in quelli azzurri di Varian. Tutto, dal suo aspetto alle sue parole indicava serietà. La cosa dava molto fastidio a Varian.  
-Da oggi terminerà il tuo servizio presso l’officina del fabbro Xavier. Vi saranno sostituite delle sessioni giornaliere, dalla durata di un’ora, con la signorina Corinne. Ad eccezione di questo il resto della tua punizione non subisce variazioni. -  
Quelle parole bloccarono completamente Varian. Non era del tutto sorpreso, si aspettava in verità qualcosa di simile. Dopotutto nell’officina non faceva molto, si occupava solo di sistemare il retrobottega e aiutava Xavier in alcune mansioni. Non era il suo laboratorio, ma non poteva lamentarsi. Solo i clienti, o per lo meno alcuni, non lo vedevano di buon occhio. Varian ripensò alla notte della battaglia. Mentre veniva portato al castello, molte persone affollavano le strade e la grande piazza del castello; erano occupate a pulire e sistemare quel che potevano.  
Quando videro la carrozza delle guardie, erano tutti stupefatti: non ci volle molto per capire che quel ragazzino era il colpevole dell’incursione. Le persone volevano parlare, discutere di quel ragazzino con la famiglia reale, ma non fecero domande e continuarono il loro lavoro. Vedere dopo due settimane quello stesso ragazzino nella bottega di Xavier aveva suscitato nella popolazione diverse emozioni: in alcuni paura, in molti diffidenza. Ma molta era anche la rabbia. Alcuni ricordavano l’invenzione del ragazzino durante la fiera delle scienze. E malgrado si sapesse che non fu lui a causare il malfunzionamento dell’invenzione, era quello un ulteriore motivo per odiarlo. Era una situazione dove metà della popolazione era incerta su cosa pensare su quel ragazzo, mentre l’altra provava solo rabbia. Sentiva i loro mormorii. Qualcuno parlava del suo villaggio abbandonato, se il re sapeva di cosa le rocce avevano fatto, se quel ragazzino era solo ed era stato abbandonato. Non sapeva se quelle persone sapevano di cosa glia aveva fatto la famiglia reale, ma quando li sentiva, pensava che almeno loro potessero capirlo.  
C’erano poi i clienti che Varian non riusciva a guardare. I loro occhi lo guardavano con un misto di paura, rabbia e odio. Varian li sentiva quando discutevano con gli altri clienti. Non accettavano che la famiglia reale avesse nascosto il problema delle rocce, né cosa potessero aver fatto a Varian. Erano totalmente accecati dalle bugie del re. “Quello” Pensò una volta Varian, quando in sottofondo c’era una animata discussione tra due clienti, “O sono talmente stupidi da non vedere cosa Frederic ha nascosto sotto i loro occhi.”  
Se il re aveva preso quella decisione, probabilmente qualcuno di quei clienti si era lamentato direttamente con lui. O forse era stato lo stesso Xavier. O forse non erano così stupidi come pensava e si erano accorti che qualsiasi punizione gli avrebbero data, lui sarebbe rimasto indifferente. O così pensava di esserlo. Difficilmente riuscì a nascondere la sorpresa nel sentire quella nuova svolta: era una decisione del tutto inaspettata, e che cambiava tutti i suoi piani. Gli sarebbe bastato poter uscire per pochi minuti; non doveva nemmeno lasciare il castello, per trovare una lanterna. Il piano che aveva formulato si rivelò inutile.  
Sentì gli occhi dei tre adulti fissarlo, aspettando certamente una sua reazione. Ma Varian non rispose. Non voleva dare loro la soddisfazione di vedere il caos di pensieri che quella decisione aveva suscitato in lui. Con qualche difficoltà riuscì a mantenere deciso lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, il volto nascosto. Sentì di nuovo la voce del re, e avvertì una strana nota nel tono.  
-Inizierai domani. Signorina Lomeries, la ringrazio di nuovo per la sua disponibilità. -  
\- Non deve ringraziarmi, Maestà. Sono lieta di esservi utile. -  
Varian estraniò le loro voci, concentrandosi sui suoi pensieri: la sua mente stava già formulando un piano di riserva.  
“Ok, non posso contare sul tempo passato da Xavier. Devo escludere le cosiddette sessioni, sicuramente ci saranno delle guardie. Anche durante i pasti è da escludere. Quando posso procurarmi allora una lanterna? Mi basta una qualsiasi fonte di luce. Se solo avessi gli elementi adatti potrei farmi qualcosa… Posso prendere i fiammiferi da qualche domestico di passaggio…però ci sono i controlli…Continueranno a farli?”  
Qualcosa di morbido gli toccò una guancia e guardò di lato, incontrando una zampa.  
“Forse Rüdiger…”  
Strizzò chiusi gli occhi, ammonendosi mentalmente.  
“No, devo farlo io.”  
Aprì di scatto agli occhi quando sentì una mano afferrargli la spalla destra. Si voltò e si frenò dall’indietreggiare: non si era accorto che il capitano delle guardie si era avvicinato. Dopo un  
\- Vostra Maestà. Signorina Lomeries. - e un inchino, l’uomo condusse Varian fuori dallo studio.  
Il tragitto verso la sua stanza fu lungo e silenzioso.  
Mentre camminavano Varian si accorse del passo leggermente zoppicante del capitano, e si chiese il motivo.  
Quando arrivarono di fronte la sua stanza, il capitano lasciò la presa sulla spalla del ragazzo, prese la chiave e aprì la porta. Condusse Varian all’interno e, chiusa la porta, si inginocchiò e con delle piccole chiavi aprì le catene alle gambe del ragazzo. Varian barcollò leggermente, sentendo le caviglie urlare, ma resistette dal cadere.  
Il capitano prese un’altra chiave e si alzò, passando ai polsi. Mentre apriva le catene, tenendo le mani del ragazzo ferme nelle sue, parlò.  
-Non rendere le cose più difficili di quanto già non lo siano. Vogliamo aiutarti. -  
Varian sbuffò una risata. Ma non era di divertimento.  
-Aiutarmi. Ora? Un po' tardi, non credete? E non sono io a rendere le cose difficili qui, capitano. -  
Disse l’ultima parte con astio, guardando dritto negli occhi marroni dell’uomo. Quello aggrottò leggermente la fronte. Dopo alcuni secondi prese le catene da terra e sospirò. Si alzò e guardò il ragazzo come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma poi chiuse gli occhi e sospirò di nuovo. Quando gli riaprì si voltò e si diresse alla porta. Sull’uscio si voltò a guardare Varian. La sua espressione era quasi malinconica, ma quando parlò la sua voce era ferma.  
-Il tuo comportamento resta quello di un criminale. Renditi conto che quello che hai fatto è sbagliato. Lo ripeto. Il tuo atteggiamento non aiuta, ragazzo. -  
Dettò quello uscì, non aspettando una risposta, e chiuse la porta a chiave.  
Varian voleva urlare. E lo fece.  
\- Quello che io ho fatto? E quello che voi avete fatto?! -  
Voleva lanciare qualcosa, rompere qualcosa. Invece iniziò a camminare.  
-Io ho sbagliato? Non è colpa mia se ho fatto tutto quello! Sono stati loro! Hanno ignorato tutto quello che ho detto sulle rocce. Mi hanno ignorato durante la tempesta. Mi hanno buttato nella tempesta! E hanno aiutato? Ovvio che no! Dove diamine è colpa mia! -  
“Pensandoci però…”  
Scosse la testa e si buttò sul letto. Le caviglie e i polsi ancora gli facevano male. Si portò un braccio sugli occhi e sospirò. Poi tolse il braccio dalla faccia e si mise a sedere.  
Davanti a lui la parete sembrava normale. Ma ricordava il corridoio trovato la notte precedente. All’improvviso gli venne un’idea e sorrise.  
Si alzò, si avvicinò al muro e inginocchiandosi, mise le mani nelle fessure. Con attenzione aprì la porta nascosta.  
Rispetto alla sera precedente, il corridoio ora era illuminato da qualche raggio di sole; ora poteva vedere che in fondo il corridoio svoltava a destra.  
-Bhè, Rüdiger, sembra che non abbiamo più bisogno di quella lanterna. -  
Gattonando entrò nel corridoio. Osservò le pietre del pavimento e del soffitto e dopo qualche minuto iniziò ad avanzare. Rüdiger, nel vedere il suo padroncino entrane in quella strana tana, balzò dal letto e lo seguì.

Il corridoio era stretto. Al suo passaggio qualche granello di polvere si alzò, lasciando intravedere il freddo pavimento. Quando arrivò all’angolo Varian si fermò. La luce arrivava fino lì e di fronte a lui vedeva solo buio. Ma non voleva tornare indietro.  
“Andiamo, hai quattordici anni! Sei troppo grande per avere paura del buio!”  
Inghiottì la saliva e si fece coraggio. Iniziò a gattonare e sentì Rüdiger strusciargli accanto per mettersi di fronte a lui. Varian ringraziò l’amico sorridendo, e seguendo il procione continuò a gattonare.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, forse un’ora. Ma dopo diverse svolte quel corridoio sembrava non finire. Iniziò a sentire un po' di ansia: era combattuto tornare indietro prima che qualcuno avesse scoperto della sua assenza e del passaggio, o continuare nell’esplorazione.  
Il soffitto si stava leggermente e dopo qualche metro era alto abbastanza da poter camminare senza problemi. Percorse il corridoio per alcuni metri quando, davanti a lui, sentì Rüdiger fermarsi.  
-Rüdiger? Che succede? -  
Il procione in risposta squittì e balzò in avanti, iniziando a correre.  
Sorpreso Varian lo chiamò e iniziò a seguirlo. Lo trovò qualche metro più avanti, fermo davanti una porta. Da lì, una volta avvicinato abbastanza, poteva sentire un leggero venticello. Inghiottendo e sospirando si fece coraggio.  
Varian mise la mano sulla maniglia e aprì la porta.  
La stanza non era buia come il corridoio: un piccolo raggio di sole proveniente da una fessura sulla parete destra illuminava il luogo. Anche nella penombra Varian poteva distinguere due poltrone in un lato della stanza e un tavolo addossato alla parete destra. A tentoni Varian iniziò a camminare, ma inciampò su qualcosa e lasciò sfuggire un urletto quando cadde sul sedere. Aspettò alcuni secondi prima di alzarsi, un po' disorientato, e si scosse i pantaloni prima di avvicinarsi lentamente al tavolo. Non riusciva a vedere bene cosa ci fosse sopra, ma un oggetto catturò la sua attenzione. Era lungo e fino, e quando lo prese si accorse che al tatto era molto liscio.  
-Una candela? Chissà se ci sono anche i fiammiferi…-  
Tastò con le mani la superficie del tavolo e inciampò in un oggetto squadrato e duro.  
-Questo è il portacandele…andiamo, dove sono?-  
Toccò dei fogli, qualcosa di ruvido, poi una scatola. La prese e la girò tra le mani, e quando capì di cosa si trattava l’aprì. Dentro c’erano alcuni fiammiferi; dopo diversi tentativi riuscì ad accenderne uno e lo avvicinò allo stoppino della candela. Inserì la candela nel piccolo portacandele e la prima cosa che vide era che quello che pensava un tavolo era invece una scrivania, grande da occupare tutta la parete. Si voltò e si trovò di fronte un volto appuntito e deformato.  
Rifletteva la luce della candela e Varian incrociò uno sguardo nero e vuoto. Il ragazzo lanciò un urlo e balzò indietro; al gesto la candela si inclinò e il volto scomparì.  
Rüdiger squittì allarmato alla reazione del suo padroncino e frettolosamente si arrampicò sulle sue spalle. Ancora scosso Varian strofinò una guancia sulla testa del procione e con una mano tremante risistemò la candela. La portò davanti a sé e di nuovo quasi li cadde. Davanti a lui c’era un’armatura. Quello che pensava fosse un volto distorto era in realtà il suo elmo illuminato dalla luce della candela.  
Ammonendosi, Varian si voltò e portò la candela sulla scrivania. Sopra non vi era molto: oltre alla scatola dei fiammiferi, c’erano dei fogli ingialliti, una penna e un calamaio impolverati, sei libri in un angolo coperti da ragnatele. Si girò e iniziò a perlustrare la stanza. Era più piccola della stanza dove dormiva; la parete a lui di fronte era vuota ad eccezione per la porta; alla sua sinistra c’era un mobile alto fino al soffitto, mentre la destra era completamente spoglia. Non c’era traccia di una seconda porta. Attento a non inciampare sull’armatura, Varian si avvicinò al mobile. Nella parte inferiore c’erano degli sportelli impolverati e quando vi passò una mano scoprì il legno scuro. Erano entrambi chiusi e non c’era traccia di chiavi. Osservò poi le vetrine delle ante superiori. Anche con la polvere riuscì a incrociare lo sguardo con quello di un ragazzo stanco. Erano settimane che non si vedeva in uno specchio e vedere ora quelle occhiaie e il pallore dovuto a mancate uscite all’aria aperta gli resero maggiormente percettibile l’amarezza che sentiva da qualche tempo. Per cosa non sapeva.  
Distolse lo sguardo dal suo riflesso e aprì una vetrina. C’erano diversi soprammobili ma la sua attenzione venne catturata da qualcosa di luccicante. Incuriosito avvicinò la candela a quel luccichio e vide sugli scaffali delle gemme. Non erano più di dieci, e tutte di forme diverse. Ne prese una dalla forma piramidale e la girò nella mano. La pulì dalla polvere e scoprì il colore rosso trasparente.  
-Una collezione? -  
Rimise la gemma al suo posto e chiuse la vetrina. Quelle gemme lo incuriosivano, ma aveva ancora il resto della stanza da esplorare. La parete accanto era del tutto spoglia. Nessun mobile, nessun quadro. Con curiosità Varian notò che l’armatura era vicino la parete, ma lasciava uno spazio abbastanza grande che era difficile notarla. Era come se quello spazio fosse stato lasciato per un motivo.  
Varian passò una mano sulla superficie.  
-Oh. Questo sì che è curioso. -  
Si scrollò la polvere sui pantaloni e avvicinò la candela al muro. A differenza della sua stanza, del corridoio e del resto delle pareti che aveva visto, quella parte della parete era rivestita da stoffa. Non era uno strato spesso e passandoci la mano Varian notò che in alcuni punti la stoffa era stata tagliata per far risaltare dei fori. Erano ad altezze e forme diverse e osservandoli da lontano non sembravano formare nessun disegno. Da vicino invece Varian notò che il diametro di ogni foro era dipinto da un colore diverso.  
-Secondo te a che potrebbero servire, Rüdiger? -  
Varian guardò sulla sua spalla destra e incrociò lo sguardo del procione. Rüdiger in risposta batté gli occhi un paio di volte, inclinò la testa e cinguettò.  
-Bhè, naturalmente si deve inserire qualcosa. Ci serve però più luce…-  
Si guardò intorno, e accanto a lui, sotto la fessura che si rivelò essere una piccola finestra rettangolare, c’era un candelabro da terra.  
-Come ho fatto a non vederlo prima?!-  
Si avvicinò al candelabro, ma in quel momento si ricordò di qualcosa. Alzò la testa e guardò la finestra.  
-Che ore saranno? -  
Si avvicinò alla scrivania e vi poggiò sopra il portacandele. Davanti la scrivania c’era una poltroncina in legno e la prese, la portò sotto la finestra e vi salì sopra. A differenza di quella nella sua camera, lì la finestra non era troppo in alto e Varian colpì un paio di volte il metallo del vetro. Dopo qualche tentativo riuscì ad aprirla e la stanza venne invasa dalla brezza marina. Chiuse istintivamente gli occhi alla luce che entrò, e quando gli riaprì vide le mura bianche del castello, i tetti dorati risplendere per la luce del sole. Sembrava si trovasse in una delle torri del castello.  
-Quel tetto dovrebbe essere a sud, quindi se il sole lo illumina così…Accidenti! -  
Varian esclamò sorpreso e scese in fretta dalla poltroncina. Si voltò verso Rüdiger, sceso sulla scrivania.  
-Dobbiamo tornare indietro, prima che ci scoprano! -  
Rimise la poltroncina al suo posto e spense la candela. Con la finestra ora aperta poteva vedere la stanza ma non si soffermò a vedere i dettagli. Seguì Rüdiger nel passaggio segreto e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Il corridoio era ancora buio, ma Varian seguì il procione e presto si ritrovò nella sua stanza. Richiuse la porta nella parete e si buttò sul letto. Era stanco e aveva il fiatone, ma sul suo viso c’era un enorme sorriso. Si portò una mano sulla fronte e si asciugò il sudore, mentre con l’altra iniziò ad accarezzare Rüdiger.  
Passarono alcuni minuti prima che si calmasse. Si mise a sedere e in quel momento sentì il famigliare rumore delle chiavi nella serratura.  
Una nuova guardia entrò nella stanza e, senza guardare il ragazzo, mise un vassoio sul comò. Uscì chiudendo la porta a chiave.  
Varian non badò né a lui né al pranzo. Continuava a pensare a quella stanza e a quelle strane fessure nel muro.  
-Non sono molto grandi…Forse c’erano dei quadri. No, sono più probabili delle mensole. O forse veniva conservato al loro interno qualcosa…-  
Varian si alzò e si avvicinò al comò. Prese il piatto con la minestra e iniziò a mangiare. Accanto a lui Rüdiger stava sgranocchiando della frutta.  
Mentre mangiava però, il ragazzo era pensieroso: dopotutto, nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato un corridoio segreto nella propria stanza. Tantomeno di trovare una stanza segreta. Non sapeva nemmeno se il re era conscio di quella stanza. Se lo era, Varian non capiva il motivo per cui aveva ordinato di portarlo lì.  
Scosse la testa e continuò a mangiare. Iniziò a vagare con lo sguardo per la stanza, mentre mentalmente iniziava a fare una lista dei possibili utilizzi di quei fori. I suoi occhi si posarono su un punto accanto il comò. Ora chiusa la porta era del tutto invisibile. Inghiottì il boccone che stava masticando e iniziò a ragionare ad alta voce.  
\- Innanzitutto devo vedere cosa c’è scritto in quei libri…-  
Varian si sedette sul letto, piatto di minestra e cucchiaio nelle mani. Gli venne in mente un episodio delle avventure di Flynn Rider. Era una delle sue storie preferite. Quando qualcuno gli chiedeva quale fosse la sua preferita Varian cambiava risposta ogni giorno. Ma nessuno glielo chiedeva.  
Tutte le storie di Flynn Rider erano le sue preferite ma quella in particolare gli ricordava quello che aveva scoperto.  
Poggiò il piatto sul lenzuolo e si alzò; si avvicinò al comò e prese il libro con quella storia. Tornò sul letto, cercò le pagine esatte e continuò a mangiare.  
In quel libro Flynn Rider, durante un viaggio, aveva incontrato un cavaliere alla ricerca di una gemma preziosa da regalare alla sua principessa. Nel capitolo che aveva scelto, l’eroe era all’ennesimo scontro con uno scagnozzo del cavaliere, smascheratosi come un duca, a cui era stati tolti i titoli nobiliari, appassionato di avventura e tesori. Flynn Rider aveva lottato più volte con entrambi, grazie anche all’aiuto del suo amico. In quel capitolo però il cavaliere aveva trovato la gemma prima di loro, ma volle sfidarli ad un gioco: una gara per ottenere la gemma. Il cavaliere, così come voleva farsi chiamare, avrebbe fatto partire una clessidra e Flynn Rider doveva risolvere un enigma prima che la sabbia riempisse la base. Il tutto mentre lottava contro degli scagnozzi del cavaliere. Naturalmente Flynn Rider, dando prova del suo coraggio e ingegno riuscì nell’impresa e ottenne la gemma.  
Mentre leggeva pensava ai fori trovati nella stanza e più leggeva e più pensava che forse erano in realtà parte di un enigma.  
Voleva ancora vendicarsi del regno, ma in quel momento non pensava altro se non a quella stanza misteriosa. Non era semplicemente qualcosa di inaspettato. Voleva scoprire i segreti che celava e forse avrebbe trovato qualcosa che lo poteva aiutare. Era la svolta che gli serviva.  
Varian si sentì di nuovo sé stesso. In lui era tornata la curiosità con cui era tanto famigliare.  
Non vedeva l’ora di approfondire quella scoperta.


End file.
